


Gemini

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, F/M, Zombies, but of a special kind, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne stepped over Mal - at least what was left of him after Vera had blown his head off.  Funny thing about the undead; the still needed that little brain stem to keep on walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

Jayne stepped over Mal – or at least what was left of him after Vera had blown his head off. Funny thing about the undead: they still needed that little brain stem to keep on walking. He held his hand up behind him while he cocked his head to the side and listened. After a second he made a beckoning motion and whispered to his rear, 'Come on, girl. Let's move.'

 

River stepped up behind him. She had used the last of her ammunition three bodies back, so now she followed in his wake, letting him take point. They pressed their backs against the wall, their footsteps quietly echoing in the deathly silence of the corridors. They had to stop several times to climb over bits and pieces of grating and cargo that were scattered haphazardly across the floor.

 

He was pretty sure they were almost to their destination when a voice floated out from the shadows, low and sibilant

 

'Riiiverr.'

 

Unfortunately, it was a voice they both recognized.

 

River whimpered behind him. 'Simon?'

 

Jayne put his arm behind him to hold her back. ' _Ni zi_ , don't.'

 

There was a skittering noise and Simon melted into the light. He lunged forward on hands and feet, like an unbalanced spider. When he was within spitting distance, he halted and untwisted into his full height. His right arm hung loose, obviously torn from its socket, and there was a large portion of his neck missing, the flesh around it marred by large teeth marks. He grinned widely, revealing gums receded far back into his mouth and a black, mottled tongue.

 

'Riverrrr....I've been looking everywhere for youuuu...have you been hiding in the ventssss agaaaain?'

 

Jayne swung Vera up and pulled the trigger, but only a loud, hollow click replied. _Fuck!_ Simon took a step closer. Jayne grabbed for his extra clips at the back of his belt but came up empty. _Gorramit!_ They must have fallen off during the fight with...well, he didn't even want to think of that thing as Kaylee.

 

While his mind raced for a solution, he missed River slipping around him until it was too late. He made a desperate grab for her, but she avoided him by centimeters. To his horror, she didn't stop until she was right up against Simon.

 

'River!' He gritted out, 'get back here!'

 

She ignored him, reaching up one hand to touch Simon's cheek. ' _Ge ge._ Oh, _ge ge_.'

 

Simon's nostrils flared as he bent his head and sniffed at her neck, his teeth snapping at her ear, and Jayne moved one foot slowly forward. Simon's head jerked up, mouth opening in a snarl. His eyes glinted in the half light and Jayne froze, not wanting to do anything to cause him to strike faster. Binky was sitting, forgotten, in a sheath on River's belt and the closest weapon Jayne could see was a piece of shrapnel several yards away. He doubted he could grab it in time if it came to a contest of speed.

 

Simon had returned to snuffling River's hair. Jayne slid his hand down to meet the other on Vera's stock. If he swung hard enough he could at least slow Simon down. He thought very loudly at River to duck.

 

'No,' she said clearly, without looking back.

 

_No_? What the fuck did she mean, ' _no?_ ' She didn't have the choice to say no. If he had to knock her out in order to bash Simon's head in, well, he could do that, too.

 

Meanwhile, River was talking to Simon again, her voice a gentle contrast to the blood smeared across his lips. 'Simon never forgot the girl. Always remembered. Even when she was far away, he never forgot, did he?'

 

'Noooo....' His smile had turned hungry and he inched his teeth toward her neck.

 

Jayne tightened his grip and prepared to swing.

 

River brought her free hand up to cup the other side of Simon's face and rubbed her thumbs along his cheeks. 'And the girl promises she will always remember Simon, too.'

 

In a sudden move, she twisted her hands sharply, and a crack filled the air as Simon's neck separated from his spine. She let go and he fell to a heap at her feet. She bent down and removed the unfired gun, still tucked in the waist of his pants, and pulled the slide back, chambering a round before rising to her feet.

 

She looked over her shoulder at Jayne. 'Familial obligations have now been fulfilled. We should hurry, though; the woods are lovely, dark and deep and there are miles to go before we sleep.' She winked at him and stepped over Simon's body as she continued forward.

 

He grinned and followed her into the darkness, giving Simon's body an extra kick as he passed by.

 

_Damn, but his girl was shiny_.


End file.
